Soft
by Tiro
Summary: Hichigo makes an unusual comment. Yaoi, beginning of a relationship.


**Soft**

**Summary**: Hichigo makes an unusual comment. Yaoi, beginning of a relationship.

**Pairing/s**: Beginning of HichigoIchigo.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, nothing else.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Bleach.

-o-

"Yer hands are soft…"

"Eh?" Ichigo was not sure he had heard right.

Hichigo looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "Yer hands are soft," the Hollow repeated, lifting the teen's hands up as if to prove his point, his thumbs rubbing the palms.

"Are they?" the teen asked, and sat up a little bit.

"Yeah. Ya don't know?"

"No, I don't usually go touching my own hands. Why are you here?"

Hichigo snorted and flopped down at the teen, making them both fall back on the bed, Ichigo making a protesting sound as he was pressed down on the mattress. The Hollow had started making a habit to come out, thankfully when Ichigo was alone. He was not sure how long that was going to keep up though; Hichigo would probably enjoy popping up in front of a Shinigami and having Ichigo explain why he was there. And he would surely stand at the side and laugh at the teen. Evil Hollow.

But for now he was quiet, and calm, and still stroking Ichigo's hands. He seemed fascinated with them. Lifting his own up and pressing their hands together, the fingers were equally long and thin; Hichigo tugged the hand closer and pressed the palm to his own cheek.

"You're weird," Ichigo mumbled.

"I know. I'm supposed ta be weird." Hichigo ran loving hands over the teen's knuckles. "Ya know, most people tend ta have rough hands if they fight a lot, but ya don't. Yer hands are all soft and smooth."

"My skin is smooth, that's all."

"Smooth everywhere?"

"… That sounded perverted."

"Answer my question!"

"I don't know, I don't stroke myself!"

Hichigo leered and Ichigo raised a warning finger.

"Don't you dare," he warned.

But Hichigo had already wormed his hands underneath the teen's T-shirt and Ichigo felt cool palms explore his torso. Hichigo made a soft humming sound and lay down his head on Ichigo's shoulder, stroking the skin.

"It's smooth," the Hollow mumbled after a while. "'S nice."

"Lucky you then," the orange-haired said. "Can you let me go now?"

"… Nope."

"No, no, no, legs off-limits! Hichigo, legs off-limits, what the fuck are you doing, you pervert?"

"I'm feelin' ya up," Hichigo said innocently.

"Well stop with it!" Ichigo smacked the hands that tried to drag down his jeans and kicked with his legs. "I'm telling you to stop it, pervert!"

"Not a pervert," the Hollow protested.

"Yeah? Then why the hell are you feeling me up?" The teen's voice had a hysterical edge to it.

"Just wanna know if yer skin's all soft."

"That… That's just wrong!" Ichigo spluttered. Hichigo used his distraction to yank the jeans down the teen's hips. "What the fuck? I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Ichigo was so happy he was alone in the house otherwise he might have killed himself already due to the humiliation. After having killed his Hollow first of course. Finally Hichigo's hands fell back and the Hollow pouted down at Ichigo. He let his head fall back and covered his eyes with one hand.

"You're not going to stop are you?" he asked.

"No," Hichigo answered. Well, at least he was being honest.

The orange-haired teen sighed and then kicked the jeans off. The Hollow grinned at the sight of the blush Ichigo wore, and then ran his hands over the feet.

"That tickles," Ichigo mumbled. "Why are you doing this?"

"My skin's all rough and irritatin'," Hichigo said. "Don't like it at all. But yer skin's nice. Not like mine."

Ichigo looked down at Hichigo and let out a small annoyed huff. He sat up and hauled Hichigo up again, wrapping his arms around the Hollow. His cheeks burned.

"You act like a pervert and speak like a kid," Ichigo muttered. "Annoys the hell out of me." He dragged the covers over them. "You're really not just teasing me?"

"No." The Hollow's fingertips followed Ichigo's spine. His voice had gone a little soft, and quiet.

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm just… I'm just feelin' ya. I don't know why."

"God, you are a pervert," Ichigo sighed and tucked himself tightly against the Hollow. "Your skin isn't rough. It's just different from mine."

"I like yers better."

"Yeah, right."

Hichigo burrowed down, fingers spread out on Ichigo's exposed back and rubbed his cheek against the teen's shoulder.

"Soft…" he mumbled.

Ichigo stared ahead, his fingers following the skin of the Hollow's arm. Moved down to the hand, grabbing at the fingers lightly, then pushing aside the cloth that hid Hichigo's chest from his eyes. He realized what he was doing yet didn't stop. _Great_. Now he was the one to feel the other up.

Might as well go ahead and start the kissing.

Hichigo made a surprised noise at the feeling of lips on his own, but soon got a hang of it, and before the night was over he would discover more of Ichigo's soft places.

End

* * *

A little one-shot I just wrote together because I wanted. Hope you enjoyed.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
